Field
The present application relates to electromagnetic meta-materials.
Related Art
Meta-materials are engineered materials that can exhibit a negative magnetic permeability. Magnetic permeability is often designated by “mu” (μ), and therefore meta-materials are sometimes referred to as mu negative (MNG, or μ negative) materials.